The rotten tooth
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Puck has a rotten tooth and its up to the Glee club to get him to the dentist. But not without some chaos. Please review


The rotten tooth:

Pucks tooth had been bothering him for a couple of days. No matter what he bit into he would moan and complain. Everyone in Glee club was getting fed up with his bitching and moaning. They asked him why he didn't go to the dentist. Puck's replied that he was Bad-ass Puck and didn't need some tooth doctor, he could fight the pain. But when it started to affect Puck's singing, the Glee club decided to bring matters in there own hands.

Rachel asked Puck to meet her in the choir room alone. Puck was the first to arrive. Rachel eventually appeared.

"What's up Rachel?" asked puck.

"Noah, this tooth problem of yours is getting out of hand, you couldn't get through the chorus of Hello Dolly without moaning in pain." Rachel explained with a concerned tone.

"That's because it sucks" Puck spat defensively. Rachel let out a little yell of protest.

"How dare you insult the work of one of the greatest singer slash actresses in the world for shame Noah!" Rachel scolded. "Now look hear Puckerman the Rest of New Directions and I agree you need to see a dentist." she said cooling down a bit.

"I don't need a Dentist Rachel I'm-" Rachel cut him off:

"Yes you're a Bad-ass we know…. Waite…. Are you afraid to go to the dentist?" Rachel looked at Puck, who quickly shook off any indication of embarrassment.

"Am not I just don't want to go." Puck defended.

" Noah there is nothing to be ashamed about. this dentist is Mercedes dad and he's a professional you don't have to be scarred." Rachel assured.

"For the last time Berry I'm not going and that's final." Puck barked. Rachel's smile became a dark frown.

"Noah this is ridiculous, you are acting like... acting like a…. how did Santanna put it…. Ah yes a man bitch you are being a man bitch." Puck gave his trademark scowl and went to leave but Rachel blocked his path spreading her arms as if they were a shield.

"Move Rachel" Puck ordered.

"I'm sorry Noah but as co captain of New Directions, star of the glee club and you're ex girlfriend slash friend I am forcing you to go to the dentist. We set up an appointment with Mercedes dad then we made reservations to go as a group to Breadstix after words." Rachel informed Puck like an army General.

"You realize I can just move you right?" asked Puck.

"Puck you leave me no choice" It was then Rachel came at Puck. She wrapped her arms around the mow-waked teen and tried to move him. Rachel was using all her strength puffing and heaving. Puck just looked at her like she was pathetic. Realizing Puck wasn't moving an inch Rachel gave up. She was panting heavily her face flushed.

"I got to sit down," she said out of breath.

"Is this what your like after Finn bangs you? Puck joked

"Shut up Noah" Rachel panted wiping sweat from her forehead.

"I'm just teasing Rachel, any way I got to go" Puck was about to leave, but not before Rachel shouted:

"You force me to send in the muscle."

"Oh please Rachel the muscle really? I think I can take Finn." Puck mocked.

"Wrong Muscle Puckerman." Puck world around to see Lauren in front of him. Within a moment she flung him over her shoulder and proceeded out the door.

"Lauren this is so uncool put me the hell down," Puck complained loudly

"It's for your own good Puckerman now shut up." Lauren ordered.

With great effort Mike, Lauren and Rachel managed to stuff Puck in Mike's car and drive to the dentist's office, despite Puck trying to jump out the window. Once again Lauren had Puck over her shoulder. Rachel walked in back of her while Mike led the way threw the medical center. As they entered the waiting room all of New Directions was there. The room smelled of peppermint. It had butter scotch colored walls and a chocolate brown rug.

"He put up a fight but we got him" Mike assured as he sat beside Tina.

"If you call yelling and cursing fighting" Lauren scoffed as she put Puck in the chair. Puck looked as he was about to get up but everyone was at the ready.

"Don't even try it dude were all prepared for you" Finn explained.

"You guys suck" Puck hissed.

"Oh clam up you big woose there's a plate of pasta waiting for you after this if you stop being a sissy." Santana sighed.

"Its for your own good buddy" Sam added. Puck was indignit with his arms crossed in anger.

"I don't know why I'm even hear it doesn't even hurt." Puck insisted. Kurt, who was adjacent to Puck observed him for a moment, then flicked Puck on the cheek rite were his sore spot was. Puck jumped slightly.

"Ow what the hell dude!" Puck hissed placing his hand on his face.

"Just proving your full of BS" Kurt smiled devilishly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Puck" Brittany smiled.

"Thanks Britt." Puck smiled weakly.

"My cousin had a cavity one but actually they found out the infection had spread to his gums and they had to cut into them and then-" Seeing the fear in Puck's eyes Quinn interrupted Brittany and asked her:

"Britt what's the capital of New York?" Brittany paused and started thinking to her self.

"That should give us some quiet for a little while" Quinn assured Puck.

Mercedes came into the room wearing a blue and purple speckled smock with her name on a little tag.

"My dad will see you now Puck." She said smiling. In a panic Puck chimed:

"Waite, I have to pee first" Everyone looked at each other.

"Fine, Blaine and Sam you go with Puck. Finn and Mike guard the door." Rachel ordered.

"Lets go Puck" Mike said. All five guys walked to the bathroom down the hall. Finn and Mike guarded the door. They had to be extra precocious with Puck; he would try anything to escape. Puck went into one of the stalls.

Puck would never admit that he was petrified. He hated the dentist. When he was seven, he punched the dentist out just for telling me to say ah. He needed an escape. He found his answer.

"C'mon Puck the faster you do this the faster we get to Breadstix." Blaine called as he tapped his knuckles on the door. No response.

"Blaine should we be worried he's not responding?" asked Sam.

Blaine hunched over and saw Pucks shoes. It was very strange. He then proceeded to awkwardly peek underneath.

"Sam you are not going to believe this." Blaine said as he managed to open the locked door from the other side. The only things in the stall were Puck's shoes and an open-air vent that was rite above the toilet.

"Mike, Finn!" Sam called. The other boys ran in.

"What's wrong?...oh crap" Finn paused, looking at the open vent. Mike pulled out his cell phone.

"Hay Tina, Tell Rachel we have a problem."

"I can't believe you lost him Finn" Rachel groaned irritated.

"Sorry Rache. Who would think Puck was so resourceful." Finn trailed behind her. Everyone was searching for him, with phones at the ready incase they needed back up.

Puck got stuck twice in the air ducts but managed to drop down into a vacant hallway…At least he thought it was vacant. Puck saw Artie wheeling towards him in rapid speed.

"Get back here Puck you are getting that tooth checked out. " Artie shouted. Puck started running. Artie was catching up to him. Puck made a sharp right thinking Arties chair didn't have the power. Sadly enough… it did. Finally to Puck's relief there was a door. He managed to get through just in time and lock it, only to hear Arty shout

"CRAP CRAP CRAP (SMACK!) Ouch!" Puck smirked then turned to see Tina before him. She looked series with her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Tina honestly do you really think you can-" Puck was silenced by Tina lowering herself and kicking his feet from under him, causing Puck to fall on his back.

"Don't mess with the Asian goth chick," Tina said regally. "I've got him" Tina called. Within moment Finn had Puck in a vice grip and Mike and Sam had his legs. Puck cursed and protested and kept getting glares from Artie, who was rubbing the bruise on his head. With a little effort they got him into the dentist chair and Mr. Jones came into the room, along with the rest of New Directions.

"Now this is a simple check up to see the problem if I find anything will take care of it." Mr. Jones assured. Puck looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Puck managed to let Mr. Jones inspect the damage.

"Ooh looks like you have a rotten tooth, I'm afraid we are going to have to extract it." Mr. Jones explained.

"NO FRICKEN WAY!" Puck shrieked. He tried to get to the door but Finn blocked him.

"Waite a second. This is all about a tooth extraction?" Santanna asked. Everyone paused and looked at her.

"Yes Santanna" Mr. Jones answered.

"And we needed you to do this?" Santanna gave a confused look.

"Well how do you suppose to removed the tooth?" Mr. Jones asked back.

"Well…" Santana trailed off and in a quick motion punched Puck in the mouth. Everyone was dumbstruck by this. Puck spat out the rotten tooth along with a little bit of blood.

"Well now that that's over, c'mon everyone we will be late for Breadstix." Santanna picked up up her pocket book and left the room. Mr. Jones turned to his daughter and asked:

"Mercedes honey, is that chick for real?"

"You have no idea Dad" Mercedes answered.

Later everyone was at Breadstix eating and having a fun time. Puck was happy he didn't have any pain anymore except for the Pain he received from Santanna's knuckles.

"I just wanted to tell you guys thank you for helping me I really was scared." Puck said quietly.

"Oh come here you big softy." Lauren said. She hugged Puck and the rest of new directions joined in.

"Uhg get off me" Puck shrugged them off. He wouldn't admit it but he loved every single person in that club.


End file.
